


Check the Guns at the Door

by tyjojodyn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mourning, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjojodyn/pseuds/tyjojodyn
Summary: Tyler was just dancing. Josh was just smiling after landing the perfect backflip. Everything was perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote really quick out of boredom

_Bang!_

Tyler’s eyelids shot open. Gasping for air he sat up.

Jenna’s eyelids shot open. “Tyler? It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

Tyler nodded. He laid back down.

\----

_Bang!_

Tyler twirled on his heel, his knees almost collapsing. A girl dropped her metal water bottle on the sidewalk.

Tyler continued walking.

\----

_Bang!_

Tyler hurried into the living room. His brothers were playing a video game.

“Die already!” Jay screamed.

Tyler went back into the kitchen.

\----

_Bang!_

_\----_

_Bang!_

_\----_

_Bang!_

_\----_

“Tyler? Are you okay?”

Tyler looked up and took his thumb out of his mouth. His cuticle was bleeding from gnawing and picking at it.

“Yeah, sorry.” Tyler said, followed by a weak and shaky smile.

His therapist gave him one right back.

\----

“Have you written any music lately?”

“No, Mark. I told you, I can’t.”

“I think it’d be good for you. Maybe you can get some things off your mind.”

“Nothing is on my mind.”

But Tyler was lying. There was so much on his mind. Maybe he was lying to himself. He didn’t know just how much there was on his mind until his words were out in the open. He cried that night for the first time since… since…

_Bang!_

_\----_

_Bang!_

Followed by screams.

“Josh!”

Tyler hopped off his piano, dropping the microphone. Tyler was just dancing. Josh was just smiling after landing the perfect backflip. Everything was perfect.

The blood was darker than the red stage. Much darker. It made such an ugly color when it mixed with the black paint on Tyler’s hands. Tyler couldn't hear over the screams. People tried shoving Tyler out of the way, to get to Josh. But Tyler clung tight to Josh’s cold and sweaty neck.

“You’re fine. You’re gonna be fine!” Tyler screamed through his tears.

Josh probably couldn’t hear him. He was in too much pain and was floating in and out of consciousness. Tyler held his hand tight, Josh’s grip was loose. His breathing became shallow, his eyes rolling back, and his eyelids closed. Tyler sobbed.

“I love you.”

\----

Tyler heard the church bell ring. He saw the tears of loved ones fall. He watched as his best friend’s coffin was lowered six feet into the ground. He still didn’t believe it.

\----

He played their old songs in his basement, alone. He still didn’t believe it.

\----

He slept on their tour bus, alone. Just like Josh was in the bunk right above him. He still didn’t believe it.

\----

He tweeted Josh. He still didn’t believe it.

\----

He tagged Josh in photos. He still didn’t believe it.

\----

He texted Josh. He still didn’t believe it.

\----

_Bang!_

Tyler’s eyelids shot open. Gasping for air he sat up.

Oh my god. Josh is dead.


End file.
